M32: Romeo
M32: Romeo & Juliet Mafia: The War of Love and Death Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. ~ Romeo and Juliet, Act I, Prologue "Welcome, fair souls, 'tis blessèd that you came Unto the next tilt on this cosmic game, A struggle 'til no hostiles yet remain, A battle certain ne'er to be the same. And here we are, Verona, so serene, And yet deceptive, spirits mad and mean. For decades Montague and Capulet Have feuded; civil strife just kept at bay, Until blood once again was shed today, A traveler, no less, to Prince dismay. That Escalus could handle no more gore, And thus decreed the Feuders be no more. An edict passed, to stop the Feuders' breath, And so begins the War of Love and Death. . . ." The Roles Ruling House of Verona town: Prince Escalus: Once per night, he may investigate another player in the game, and will return one of the following results: "Lord Montague," "Lady Montague," "Lord Capulet," "Lady Capulet," or "Filthy Commoner." Additionally, he breaks all ties, even if his vote is not on either lynch candidate. Count Paris: Once per night, he may investigate one player in the game, and will return one of the following verdicts: "Guilty" (if a member of House Montague, except Benvolio or Lord Montague) or "Innocent" (all other players). Mercutio: Once per night, he may investigate one player in the game, and will return one of the following verdicts: "Guilty" (if a member of House Capulet, except Juliet or Lord Capulet) or "Innocent" (all other players). Apothecary: Once per night, the Apothecary may give one player either a Potion of Love or Potion of Death; the Potion of Love will save them from all nightkills that night one exception, and the Potion of Death will kill them immediately. Friar John and Friar Laurence: The two friars have a private chat line God! which they may use to communicate with one another separate from the in-game thread at any time. Chorus: The rest of the town. House of Montague 1: Lord Montague: Count Paris will return an "Innocent" check if scanning Lord Montague, but remains vulnerable to Prince Escalus's check. Lady Montague: Once per night, she may invite a player to the Montague mansion during her nightly celebrations; this player will be obligated to attend and unable to perform any other actions for the night. Benvolio: Once per night, he may visit a player to talk; for the evening, a nightchat will be opened between Benvolio and his target; the target will not be able to perform any other night actions; and the target will be immune to other night actions. Count Paris will return an "Innocent" scan if he scans Benvolio. Romeo: Romeo has an alternate win condition: Though he may win with House Montague if slain, he may additionally win with the town if he and Juliet are the sole survivors of Houses Montague and Capulet. Romeo knows the identity of Juliet and they have a secret chat which they may only use at night. If Juliet dies, Romeo immediately dies as well. Abraham and Balthasar: they have no special powers or roles. House of Capulet2: Lord Capulet: he will return an "Innocent" result on Mercutio's scan, but will still be vulnerable to Escalus's scan. Lady Capulet: Once per night, she may invite a player to the Capulet châtelet during her nightly celebrations; this player will be obligated to attend and unable to perform any other actions for the night. Tybalt: Once per game, Tybalt may select any player at any time; that player will be instantly killed, irrespective of all possible protections except for Benvolio's night visit. Juliet: Juliet has an alternate win condition: Though she may win with House Capulet if slain, she may additionally win with the town if she and Romeo are the sole survivors of Houses Capulet and Montague. Juliet knows the identity of Romeo and they have a secret chat which they may only use at night. If Romeo dies, Juliet immediately dies as well. Gregory and Sampson: they have no special powers or roles. The Cast Town of Verona *Taeryn as Prince Escalus *Red Hedgehog as Count Paris *Guildenstern as Mercutio *Gerad as The Apothecary *Torgo as Friar John *Umby as Friar Laurence *recentteen14 as Chorus Member #1 *Droewyn as Chorus Member #2 *Galadrome as Chorus Member #3 *Precarious as Chorus Member #4 Montagues *Destil as Lord Montague *botticus as Lady Montague *Raven as Benvolio *aturtledoesbite as Romeo Capulets *Mogri as Lord Capulet *Dizzy as Lady Capulet *Solitayre as Tybalt *JFink as Juliet The Game Category:Games